Plane Ol' Pathetic
" | image = An_Oobi_Vacation_Plane_Ol'_Pathetic.png | number = Video #2 (out of 10) | released = November 13, 2011 | previous = The FAMILY Vacation | next = Danger Dinner}} is the second video in the fan-made series An Oobi Vacation. Plot Oobi, Uma and Grampu travel to the airport on their trip to Florida. Recap Oobi, Uma, and Grampu are at a table. Oobi states that his ears hurt and Uma wants a cinnamon roll. Oobi points out that Uma's eyes are yellow, making Uma say "Yeah, they do change color." Oobi responds, saying "Wow, that's weird." Uma gets out her travel bag and tells Oobi that she and Grampu are going to get cinnamon rolls. Oobi tells Uma that he is allergic to cinnamon rolls. She asks Oobi if he will watch her bag. He replies, saying "Okay." The setting changes. Oobi meets a human (doll) and asks for her name. The female human is offended and shows Oobi her bare buttox. Oobi is flabbergasted as his jaw hangs open. Later, Oobi finds a Disney Princess character, Mulan, reading a copy of Mean Magazine. Mulan says she is "the meanest one". Oobi thinks that the Mulan there is not Mulan and that the real one is really ugly. The Mulan is offended and the screen is covered with her issue of Mean Magazine she was reading earlier. In the next scene, Grampu is tired and tramples another doll, Cinderella of Disney. The doll is angry at the hand and yells at him. Grampu is later beaten senselessly by her. Later, they finally arrive at a cinnamon roll shop - Cinnabon. A female hand puppet welcomes them in. Uma orders two cinnamon rolls. She explains how her grandfather, Grampu, is tired and he will not get up, so she needs to get some rolls for him or he will not get up. The worker shouts "Too bad!" and closes the shop. The three family members, Oobi, Uma, and Grampu gather around waiting for their flight to Florida. They get on the plane before they miss their ride. In the airplane, Uma realizes how she and Oobi have gotten separated (gotten separate rooms) and acts grateful. Oobi is lonely in the room above Uma and Grampu, so he decides to look for friends to hang out with. He asks an old man, though the man is crazed and beats Oobi up. He makes up an excuse for why the old folk is so angry. Oobi wonders if Mulan could be his friend while a song plays. Later, a hand puppet named Aubrey appears stating her name. Oobi accidentally hits the hand puppet, causing her to steal Mulan from Oobi. Oobi starts crying. Aubrey shows the riders the three floors of the plane. She shows where the restrooms are. She then says goodbye to the passengers by saying "Have fun flying". Aubrey enters the Captain's Quarters. She reads the sign "Do not enter", making her think that she goes in but keeps everyone else out with "her moves". Oobi is disappointed how Mulan is gone, but his despair ends when Uma needs his help. Oobi notices how Uma's eye color changed again. Uma explains how she cannot open a door and needs strong Oobi to help. Oobi opens the restroom door and angrily says "Your welcome, Uma". Uma yells "Yay!". After Uma enters, Oobi encounters Mulan once again. The scene changes after a brief moment. Oobi reads the Captain's Quarters sign and says "That works". The scene changes to a keyboard, most likely to be part of a computer (not a laptop). After Aubrey leaves the computer room, Oobi takes her place and gasps in awe during seeing the keyboard. Oobi continues "playing" on the keyboard until he falls asleep. The scene changes into a dream sequence. In Oobi's dream, Kakoo is being beaten up by Oobi. The dream ends suddenly. Oobi wakes up on the keyboard. Aubrey's boss views the computer later, reading a message - "You are the worst boss ever" - and is offended. He thinks Aubrey sent the message and yells her name. Later, Oobi returns to the keyboard. Oobi, Uma, Grampu, and other passengers on the plane are shown during a plane crash until an "Abu Doobi" news report plays. The host, Shane Scoop, talks about an evil pilot whose plane crashed right in front of a hotel building (referencing past events with Oobi, Uma, and Grampu). After the report, Oobi's family are viewing a building in Florida. They push a screen over, showing that the view of Florida was being viewed on a laptop. The episode ends. Characters *Oobi *Uma *Grampu *Kakoo *Dolls *Old Man *Aubrey *Aubrey's Boss *Shane Scoop *Kakoo Clones Video Category:An Oobi Vacation Category:Episodes of An Oobi Vacation Category:Episodes